Ketika Cinta
by Rukaga Nay
Summary: Ichigo menyukai Rukia, rekan kerjanya, tetapi wanita itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi, selama ini Ichigo hanya menyimpan perasaannya sambil terus berada disisi Rukia sebagai seorang teman.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Ketika cinta…**

**by **

**Shirayuki Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (Sepertinya,,,), Typo (Semoga nggak ada, kalo ada harap dimaklumi dan kasih tahu saya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

**and enjoy reading *_***

…

* * *

_Disaranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya Trey songz yang Can't help but wait atau Pilih saja aku-nya Petra atau Senandung lagu cinta-nya Ada Band karena saya ngetik fic ini sambil dengerin lagu-lagu itu. Ini cuma saran kalo ngak ngikut juga nggak papa, nggak bakal saya gigit kok._

…

_The Green café_, sebuah kafe bernuansa hijau dan coklat yang berada di tengah kota Tokyo. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke sandaran sofa di salah satu deretan sofa-sofa empuk yang disediakan pemilik kafe. Mata coklat milikku sejak tadi tak lepas dari sepasang kekasih yang duduk beberapa meja dariku. Mereka sedang bertengkar, aku tahu itu. Terlihat dari wajah sang wanita yang seperti menahan tangis. Pasti si biru itu marah lagi. Yang kusebut si biru tadi adalah seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru langit yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan dengan seorang wanita mungil berambut hitam sebahu yang memiliki mata berwarna violet yang sangat indah. Bukan berarti dari tempatku sekarang aku bisa melihat warna matanya tapi aku mengenali wanita itu, wanita yang sejak tiga tahun lalu menjadi rekan kerjaku.

"Terserah!"

Terdengar suara keras diiringi dengan kepergian pria berambut biru itu.

"Grimmjow, tunggu!"

Wanita berambut hitam itu segera berdiri dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja kemudian wanita itu bergegas mengejar pria berambut biru.

Aku memerhatikan dari dinding kaca yang dipasang di bagian depan kafe tempatku berada bagaimana wanita mungil itu berlari mengejar pria biru dengan langkah-langkahnya yang pendek sementara sang pria yang ia kejar jangankan berhenti untuk menunggunya, menolehpun tidak.

"Ck… Dasar brengsek!" tanpa sadar aku mengumpat. Sikap pria bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan Rukia seperti itu?

…

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 3, lantai tempat apartemen milikku berada. Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku keluar dari lift dan berbelok ke kanan menuju apartemen bernomor 3o3, tempat tinggalku. Tapi langkahku terhenti beberapa meter sebelum mencapai pintu apartemenku.

"Rukia?"

Nama itu terucap dari bibirku saat mataku menangkap tubuh mungil terbalut gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna lembayung sedang duduk di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 302, apartemen Grimmjow.

"Ah, Ichigo?"

Wanita itu terlihat salah tingkah. Pasti karena lagi-lagi aku menemukannya menunggu Grimmjow di depan pintu apartemen pria itu. Ya, ini bukan kali pertama aku menemukan adik Kuchiki Byakuya itu berjongkok di depan pintu apartemen Grimmjow. Sudah berkali-kali sampai aku merasa kalau melihat Rukia di depan pintu apartemen Grimmjow adalah pemandangan biasa. Pemandangan biasa yang menyakitkan mataku tentunya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Rukia. Kalau kau ingin menunggu Grimmjow kau bisa menunggu di kafe yang ada di lantai dasar," kataku sambil melangkah mendekati wanita itu.

"Lebih nyaman menunggu disini," Rukia menjawab.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Ya, tentu saja. Pasti lebih nyaman menunggu sambil berjongkok di depan pintu daripada menunggu sambil duduk di sofa empuk dengan ditemani segelas teh hangat," sahutku sinis.

Dan sepertinya Rukia tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutku. Terlihat dengan kerutan di dahinya serta sebuah langkah mundur yang diambilnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, tuan Kurosaki. Tidak perlu repot-repot menyindirku begitu." ujarnya.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu apartemenku, berlama-lama mengambil kunci dari kantong celana panjangku.

"Kau memang tahu apa yang kau lakukan, kau hanya tidak tahu betapa bodoh hal itu," gumamku lirih.

"Maaf?"

Rukia sepertinya mendengar aku menggumamkan sesuatu tapi ia tidak mendengar jelas apa yang kugumamkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya bagaimana kau bisa bertahan menunggu di luar dengan pakaian setipis itu di malam musim gugur yang udaranya cukup dingin," sahutku sambil membuka pintu apartemenku.

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu terbuka, aku menoleh pada Rukia. "Kau bisa menunggu Grimmjow di rumahku, Rukia." aku menawarkan. Untuk sesaat kukira Rukia akan menerima tawaranku tapi kemudian wanita itu menggeleng pelan.

"Sebentar lagi Grimmjow pulang, aku akan menunggunya disini saja," jawab Rukia.

"Selalu begitu," gumamku lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku masuk dulu, Rukia. Kalau kau berubah pikiran kau bisa memencet bel apartemenku," ujarku seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemenku dan menutup pintu.

…

Layar televisi di depanku berpindah-pindah tanpa tujuan jelas. Hal itu terjadi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu dan itu terjadi bukan karena televisi yang tertempel di dinding ruang tengah apartemenku itu rusak tapi karena si pemilik televisi yaitu diriku yang menekan tombol next di remote televisi secara terus menerus.

"Benar-benar."

Aku melempar remote di tanganku sembarangan ke atas sofa putih panjang yang kududuki dan segera bangkit lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu apartemenku. Untuk apa? Sudah jelas untuk melihat keadaan Rukia.

Ternyata aku membuka pintu di saat yang sangat tepat karena bertepatan dengan aku membuka pintu Grimmjow baru saja datang. Kalau dia datang berarti Rukia tidak harus menunggu lebih lama.

Aku baru saja hendak menutup kembali pintu apartemenku saat kudengar Grimmjow berteriak.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!"

Urung kututup pintu apartemenku tapi aku juga tidak lantas menghambur keluar. Aku hanya membiarkan pintuku terbuka sedikit agar aku bisa mendengar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan datang lagi!"

Terdengar suara nyaring Grimmjow. Jemariku terkepal membentuk tinju yang siap kulayangkan ke rahang pria itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Rukia dengan suara tercekat.

"Untuk apa, heh?! Memperbaiki hubungan? Kita sudah selesai, Rukia!"

"Tapi…"

"Pergilah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Brak!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali dengan kasar. Perlahan kulebarkan bukaan pintu apartemenku dan melangkah keluar. Tepat saat itu Rukia menoleh ke arahku. Hatiku mencelos. Mata violet itu mengungkapkan banyak hal padaku tanpa kata. Kepediahan, sakit hati dan kekecewaan. Aku melangkah cepat menghampiri Rukia dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu, tubuh mungil yang begitu dingin akibat menunggu di luar ruangan. Awalnya Rukia memberontak tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat setelahnya wanita itu mencengkeram erat kaos yang kupakai dengan kedua tangannya dan terisak pelan.

…

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Sebuah cangkir berisi teh mint kuletakkan di atas meja di depan Rukia. Wanita itu mengagguk pelan.

"Minumlah," ujarku.

Rukia mengangkat cangkir porselen itu ke bibirnya dan menyesap minuman hangat itu.

"Teh mint?" Rukia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat cantik, andai senyum itu milikku.

"Kesukaanmu," jawabku sengaja mengungkap pengetahuanku tentang minuman kesukaan wanita berkulit putih itu.

"Terima kasih."

Kedua pipi Rukia memerah. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menoleh ke layar telivisi yang kini tengah menayangkan film tentang balapan mobil. Kulihat Rukia pun melakukan hal yang sama meski aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar mengikuti jalan ceritanya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Kata-kata Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Aku segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarku untuk mengambil jaket dan mengganti celana selutut yang kupakai dengan celana panjang.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kalimat Rukia menghentikan langkahku.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Lagipula ini sudah larut, aku khawatir membiarkanmu pulang sendiri." jawabku sambil meneruskan langkahku.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Kau begitu perhatian," ucapan Rukia membuat langkahku kembali terhenti.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau memilihku."

Aku berbalik dan mengunci mata violet itu dengan sepasang manik coklat milikku.

Rukia tersentak, terkejut oleh pernyataanku yang tiba-tiba. "Ichigo?" lirih bibirnya menyebut namaku. Rukia terlihat bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

"Aku ganti baju sebentar. Tunggu aku dan jangan kemana-mana," ujarku seraya meneruskan langkahku ke kamar.

…

Ckit!

Aku menginjak rem dengan kaki kiriku. Memaksa keempat roda mobil yang kukendarai berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah bergaya eropa berlantai dua yang dicat berwarna putih.

"Sampai," ujarku.

Rukia tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Ichigo." ucapnya.

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu, kita 'kan berteman," jawabku.

"Pasti sangat merepotkan bagimu punya teman menyusahkan sepertiku," ujar Rukia.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu, Rukia. Malah aku menikmati setiap detik yang kulalui bersamamu." jawabku jujur, apa gunanya berbohong dan menyembunyikan perasaanku pada seseorang yang sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya padanya. "Aku akan diam dan menyimpan cinta ini untukku sendiri andai saja kau berbahagia, Rukia. Tetapi kau membuat dirimu menderita setiap waktu Rukia dengan mempertahankan hubungan yang hanya menyakitimu."

Aku menata Rukia. Cepat wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku harus masuk," Rukia segera turun dari mobil.

Lagi-lagi wanita itu menghindar.

"Rukia…"

Langkah wanita itu terhenti dan ia pun berbalik. Aku segera turun dari mobil dan mendekatinya.

"Berhenti membuat dirimu terluka, Rukia." pintaku.

Rukia membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu."

Dari bibir wanita itu terlontar kata yang menusuk jantungku.

"Urusanku jika kau selalu dibuatnya menangis dan bersedih, nona Kuchiki." kataku tegas. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita."

"Ichigo, kumohon…"

Rukia menatapku dengan mata violetnya, memintaku untuk berhenti. Berhenti dari apa? berhenti dari mencintainya? Andai aku bisa, sudah kuhentikan rasa ini dari dulu dengan begitu aku pun tidak akan menderita seperti sekarang, tidak akan terluka karena mengharapkan cinta yang tak berbalas. Kutangkup kedua belah pipi Rukia dengan telapak tanganku, membagi kehangatan yang kumiliki dengannya.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kau bisa membuatku yakin kalau kau bahagia. Bahwa Grimmjow memang pilihan terbaik untukmu."

Perlahan kulepaskan tanganku dari Rukia. "Masuklah," ujarku.

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk," tambahku karena Rukia tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Maaf, Ichigo." gumam Rukia sebelum melangkah mendekati pagar besi setinggi dua meter yang memisahkan rumah bergaya Victorian itu dengan jalan.

"Bukan salahmu."

Rukia menoleh, menatapku beberapa saat kemudian wanita itu menghilang ke dalam rumah bercat putih itu.

…

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar pulang?" tanyaku sambil mematikan komputer yang kupakai untuk bekerja seharian ini.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak malam aku mengantar Rukia pulang. Kami berdua tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit pembicaraan malam itu. Kami berdua bersikap seolah pembicaraan itu tidak pernah ada dan berlaku seperti biasa. Layaknya rekan kerja pada umumnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Grimm akan menjemputku," Rukia menjawab sambil melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Jadi, mereka sudah berbaikan rupanya.

"Begitu, baiklah. Aku duluan," ujarku seraya berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Rukia yang masih menunggu sistem komputernya benar-benar mati.

Aku memang berkata akan pulang lebih dulu namun pada kenyataannya aku tidak pulang lebih dulu, seperti biasa aku menunggu hingga Grimmjow datang menjemput Rukia yang artinya bertahan di dalam mobilku sambil mengamati Rukia selama setengah jam atau lebih karena Grimmjow tidak pernah datang tepat waktu untuk menjemput Rukia.

…

Aku melirik jam di dashbor mobilku, pukul tujuh lewat dua menit. Sudah dua jam lewat dari jam pulang kantor dan si kepala biru itu belum muncul juga untuk menjemput Rukia.

Aku melajukan mobilku hingga berada tepat di depan Rukia.

"Kau belum pulang, Ichigo?" Rukia menayaiku setelah aku menurunkan kaca mobilku. Wanita itu menatapku bingung.

"Mana bisa aku pulang sebelum kau pulang," jawabku.

"Tapi…"

"Grimmjow tidak datang kan?" sambarku cepat.

"Belum, sebentar lagi…" Rukia nampak ragu.

"Sudah dua jam, Rukia. kau mau menunggu sampai kapan?" tanyaku, tidak memberi celah bagi Rukia untuk membuat alasan guna membela kekasihnya.

"Tapi…"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," tegasku sambil membuka kursi penumpang di sebelahku dari dalam mobil.

Rukia sudah hendak masuk ke dalam mobilku saat rentetan suara klakson menginterupsi gerakan Rukia. Membuat wanita itu urung masuk ke dalam mobilku.

"Grimm sudah datang," ujar Rukia.

"Pergilah," sahutku tanpa menutupi rasa kesalku.

"Maaf, Ichigo." ucap Rukia sebelum wanita itu berlari menuju mobil hitam metalik di belakang mobilku.

Aku menutup pintu mobilku yang tadi kubuka dengan kasar dan melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh setelahnya. Kenapa si kucing biru itu selalu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat?

…

"Selamat, Kurosaki."

Seharian ini aku mendapat banya ucapan selamat, jabatan tangan dan pelukan singkat bahkan beberapa ciuman di pipi. Bukan karena hari ini ulang tahunku atau hari pernikahanku, bagaimana aku bisa menikah kalau calon mempelai yang kuinginkan… kita tidak perlu membicarakan hal itu saat ini karena hari ini adalah hari bahagiaku. Hari ini aku mendapat kabar menggembirakan, aku mendapat promosi menjadi manaje bagian pemasaran. Akhirnya hari yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba. Naik jabatan berarti pekerjaan bertambah, tanggung jawab yang semakin besar dan tentunya penghasilan yang berlipat. Tapi yang sangat kusukai dari peningkatan karier ini adalah pekerjaan yang bertambah, itu artinya aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang yang berarti pengurangan waktu untuk memikirkan Rukia. Ya, wanita mungil itu memang selalu menyita waktu luang yang kumiliki. Ngomong-ngomong soal Rukia, dimana dia sekarang? Dia bahkan belum memberiku ucapan selamat. Benar-benar, apa arti pertemanan kami selama ini jika dia adalah orang terakhir yang menyelamatiku.

Panjang umur. Baru aku memikirkannya wanita itu muncul dengan stroberi shortcake di tangannya.

"Selamat atas promosimu," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Ini hadiah dariku," Rukia meletakkan kue yang dibawanya ke atas mejaku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku. "Seharian ini aku sudah putus asa menunggu ucapan selamat darimu, kukira kau marah karena aku tidak akan menjadi partnermu lagi."

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku marah padamu justru aku ikut senang dengan promosimu, kau sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya, bukan?" Rukia menjitak dahiku, kebiasaannya jika sebal padaku.

"Maaf, kupikir begitu karena seharian ini kau tidak menegurku."

"Sengaja," Rukia membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Payah," aku terkekeh, terbawa suasana riang yang dibawa Rukia.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengadakan perayaan kecil di kafe Ishida, kau ikut?"

Aku menunggu dengan was-was, takut Rukia akan beralasan untuk tidak pergi.

"Tentu saja," Rukia mengangguk yakin.

"Benar? Tidak perlu ijin dengan Grimmjow dulu?" selidikku.

Rukia menggeleng. "Grimmjow ada pertemuan dengan klien-nya malam ini."

"Baguslah, malam ini kita bersenang-senang!" kataku penuh semangat.

"Eits, tapi aku tidak bisa pulang malam-malam."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum tengah malam. Aku juga tidak mau kena amukan abangmu yang super protektif itu," jawabku.

…

Beberapa rekan kerjaku sudah mabuk dan meracau tidak jelas. Pertanda untuk segera mengakhiri pesta perayaan yang berubah menjadi pesta minum ini. Lagipula sudah jam sebelas malam lewat, aku harus segera mengantar Rukia pulang kalau aku masih ingin hidup esok hari.

"Pesta selesai, teman-teman. Waktunya pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan beristirahat, besok kita masih harus bekerja."

Terdengar keluhan bernada protes dari beberapa orang yang aku yakin akan melanjutkan pesta di tempat lain.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ujarku pada Rukia.

"Hanya Rukia? Aku bagaimana?" Rangiku, salah satu rekan kerjaku, menempel padaku dan bertanya dengan nada menggoda padaku. Dia pasti sudah mabuk, aku harus segera menelpon Gin agar pria sipit itu segera datang menjemput kekasihnya kalau tidak mungkin saja ada orang lain yang akan mengambil kesempatan dengan wanita seksi yang sedang mabuk ini.

"Maaf, Rangiku-_san_. Hanya Rukia yang menerima servis spesial dariku."

Aku melirik Rukia, wajah wanita itu memerah. Dan aku yakin itu bukan karena alkohol karena wanita itu hanya minum segelas sake, sama sepertiku. Pasti karena jawabnku tadi. Kadang kupikir Rukia punya rasa khusus padaku. Andai aku bertemu Rukia sebelum wanita itu menjalin hubungan dengan Grimmjow, mungkin akhirnya tidak akan begini.

…

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan perlahan, sengaja ingin memperlama kebersamaanku dengan Rukia. dan sepertinya wanita yang duduk di sebelahku inipun tidak protes, malah menurutku ia menikmatinya.

"Bukankah pesta ini diadakan untuk merayakan promosimu, kenapa kau malah tidak minum?" tanya Rukia sambil memasukkan kepingan cd ke dalam _cd player._ Tidak lama suara dentingan piano diikuti suara jernih seorang penyanyi wanita bersuara lembut memasuki indera pendengaranku.

"Aku minum kok," jawabku.

"Hanya segelas setahuku."

Bibirku melengkung membentuk senyum, hatiku berbunga, rupanya Rukia memerhatikanku.

"Naik jabatan tidak harus dirayakan dengan minum, ada cara lain untuk mengekspresikan rasa senangku." ujarku.

"Seperti?"

"Bekerja lebih giat supaya kepercayaan yang diberikan padaku tidak sia-sia."

"Benar-benar bertanggung jawab."

"Ya. Dan bukan hanya bertanggung jawab, aku juga orang yang perhatian, pengertian dan penyayang. Satu lagi yang paling penting, aku orang yang setia."

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya," jawabku enteng.

"Promosi diri?" Rukia terkikik.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Tidak akan berefek padaku," Rukia menggoyangkan jarinya di depan wajahku. "Aku sudah punya Grimm."

"Apa kau yakin Grimmjow pilihan terbaik untukmu?" mataku dan mata Rukia bertemu di spion atas mobil.

"Kenapa tidak?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Jangan marah begitu, aku 'kan cuma bertanya," sahutku dengan nada ringan.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Aku menginjak rem, memberi perintah pada roda-roda mobilku untuk berhenti. Lewat spion aku memerhatikan Rukia, wanita itu terlihat marah. Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan.

"Rukia, aku…"

Kalimatku mengambang urung kulanjutkan karena tiba-tiba wajah Rukia berubah pucat.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku panik. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kucoba mengikuti arah pandang Rukia untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat wajah wanita itu begitu pucat.

"Apa kau ingin kesana untuk memastikan?" tanyaku dengan kegeraman yang nyata dalam suaraku.

Rukia perlahan menoleh padaku dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya.

"Itu bukan Grimmjow, hanya orang yang mirip dengannya." ujar Rukia namun tidak ada keyakinan dalam suaranya.

"Lebih baik kita kesana untuk memastikan," ajakku.

"Jangan!"

Rukia mencengkeram lenganku begitu erat.

"Kita harus pastikan kalau itu bukan Grimmjow," ujarku berkeras. "Kau harus memastikannya, Rukia. Kau harus melihat dengan matamu sendiri orang itu Grimmjow atau bukan."

Lagi-lagi Rukia menggeleng. "Itu bukan Grimmjow."

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kau yakini, Rukia." nada suaraku meninggi karena kesal dengan kebebalan Rukia. "Kalau memang yang kita lihat tadi bukan Grimmjow, kenapa wajahmu begitu pucat?"

Rukia menggigit bibir.

"Itu Grimmjow. Kau dan aku melihatnya, Rukia!" aku berusaha menyadarkan Rukia. menyampaikan fakta bahwa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam Paradise Night dengan menggandeng seorang wanita berpakaian terbuka dan menyolok itu adalah Grimmjow.

"Tidak! Itu bukan Grimmjow! Grimm tidak suka datang ke tempat seperti itu!" Rukia berkeras.

"Ayo kita buktikan." tantangku.

…

Musik yang menghentak langsung menyambutku dan Rukia saat kami memasuki Paradise Night. Langsung kuedarkan mataku mencari-cari sosok Grimmjow, pasti tidak sulit menemukan pria itu.

"Ichigo, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Suara Rukia terdengar risih dan tidak nyaman membuatku menoleh padanya. Terlihat sekali kalau anak bungsu keluarga Kuchiki itu tidak menyukai suasana di dalam bar.

"Kita hanya sebentar, kita akan keluar setelah memastikan orang yang kita lihat tadi Grimmjow atau bukan," jawabku sambil menarik tubuh mungil Rukia merapat padaku. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Aku mengedarkan mataku memindai sekeliling mencari sosok Grimmjow. Aku tidak repot-repot mencari pria itu di lantai dansa karena biasanya seseorang yang baru datang tidak langsung menuju lantai dansa. Kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku pernah sekali-dua datang ke tempat seperti ini. Aku menemukan si kucing biru itu duduk di bagian sudut.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, Ichigo. Kurasa bukan masalah besar jika sekali-sekali Grimmjow datang ke tempat seperti ini." Lagi Rukia berusaha membujukku.

Aku menoleh dan memberi Rukia tatapan tajam. "Dia menggandeng seorang wanita, Rukia. Mungkin saja dia sedang bermain di belakangmu."

"Tapi…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan, Rukia?" tanyaku. "Takut kalau ternyata Grimmjow berselingkuh? Apa kau merasa lebih baik jika tidak tahu? Jika terus dibohongi?"

"Grimmjow tidak mungkin seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu kita buktikan!"

Aku menyentak tangan Rukia, memaksa wanita itu mengikuti langkahku.

…

"Grimmjow!"

Seruanku membuat beberapa mata yang berada di sekitarku menoleh padaku. Termasuk pasangan yang sedang asyik bercumbu itu.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Aku menarik kerah baju Grimmjow, memaksa pria itu berdiri dan menghadiahinya dengan sebuah bogem mentah.

"Kyaa…!"

"Apa-apaan…" kata-kata Grimmjow mengambang saat mata pria itu menemukan Rukia yang berdiri di belakangku.

"Rukia… apa yang… aku bisa jelaskan…"

Tanpa menjawab Rukia langsung berbalik dan berlari keluar.

"Silahkan lanjutkan apa yang tadi sedang kalian lakukan," ujarku seraya berlari mengejar Rukia.

Aku berlari diantara pengunjung klub, beberapa kali menabrak bahu seseorang dalam ketergesaanku mengejar Rukia.

"Rukia."

Aku berusaha memanggil wanita itu tapi suaraku kalah nyaring dengan suara musik yang mengentak keras dari speaker-speaker besar yang dimiliki klub ini. Saat aku mencapai pintu tidak kutemukan lagi sosok Rukia.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling berharap menemukan sosok wanita itu tapi nihil, mataku tidak menemukannya. Kukeluarkan ponselku mencoba menghubungi ponsel Rukia. Masuk tapi tidak diangkat.

"Sial!" umpatku sambil berlari menembus malam mencoba mencari keberadaan Rukia diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. GPS, astaga kenapa aku melupakan teknologi satu itu. Segera kubuka aplikasi GPS di ponselku dan aku menemukan tanda keberadaan Rukia. aku bergegas menuju mobil untuk menyusul Rukia.

…

Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari saat aku sampai di tempat tujuanku. Sebuah taman yang berada di depan SD Soul, sekolah Rukia dulu. Sekali lihat aku langsung menemukan Rukia tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan. Aku melangkah perlahan mendekatinya. Rukia tidak menoleh tapi aku tahu ia menyadari kehadiranku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu menyambutku. Kuhentikan langkahku berjarak beberapa langkah dari Rukia lalu menyandarkan tubuhku di palang besi yang menyangga lampu taman.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Aku tidak memberi Rukia jawaban malah balik bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban Rukia lirih terdengar.

"Kau tahu, Rukia. Hanya saja kau tidak mau melakukannya."

"Aku… aku mencintainya, Ichigo. Sangat mencintainya," suara Rukia bergetar. Runtuh sudah tembok pertahanan yang ia miliki, tangis itu akhirnya pecah tidak mampu ia tahan lagi.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya tapi apa cinta itu setimpal dengan luka dan sakit yang kau derita?"

Rukia terisak. Begitu pilu terdengar di telingaku, ingin rasa aku merengkuhnya, mendekapnya erat dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. tapi aku tidak melakukannya, tidak sekarang. Saat ini aku harus menyadarkannya, memaksanya membuat pilihan. Tetap mencintai dengan resiko terus terluka atau melepaskan cintanya dan mencoba kembali menata hati.

"Cinta itu seharusnya membuat bahagia, Rukia. Bukan sebaliknya."

Aku kembali berkata. Tidak ada respon dari rukia tapi aku tahu ia mendengarkanku.

"Mungkin ada saat kau akan terluka karena mencintai seseorang, menangis karena merindukannya tapi pada akhirnya cinta itu ada untuk memberimu kebahagiaan."

Aku menengadah menatap langit. Malam ini cerah, langit bertabur bintang dengan rembulan mengintip pelan malu-malu dari balik awan.

"Ada cinta yang egois dan memaksa. Ada cinta yang mengalah dan menerima dan ada pula cinta yang ikhlas dan merelakan. Begitu banyak pilihan dalam mencintai, tinggal pilih saja mau menjalani yang mana."

"Kita tidak selalu bisa memilih," Rukia bersuara.

"Ya, kadang kita tidak bisa berkutik dari takdir dan terpaksa menerima apa adanya." aku mengiyakan.

"Kita tidak bisa memilih mencintai siapa, kapan dan dimana." Rukia kembali berkata.

"Benar, tapi kita bisa memilih untuk berbahagia atau menderita."

Rukia menoleh padaku. Pandangan kami bertemu. "Lepaskanlah jika cinta itu membuatmu menderita."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan Rukia tepat sasaran.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan cintamu padahal itu membuatmu terluka?"

"Karena aku memilih untuk menahannya, Rukia." jawabku.

"Aku pun bisa melakukan pilihan yang sama kalau begitu."

Aku mengangguk. "Terserah padamu, pilihan ada di tanganmu."

Rukia kembali menunduk, mendorong pelan dengan kaki sehingga ayunan yang ia duduki bergerak. "Aku lelah mengalah, aku lelah mengerti dan aku lelah memaafkan," gumamnya. "Aku lelah terluka."

Kini giliranku yang diam, membiarkan aliran kata-kata itu mengalir dari bibir Rukia.

"Selama ini aku mencoba mempertahankan hubungan kami, berharap suatu hari kami bisa kembali ke awal hubungan kami, tapi…" kata-kata Rukia mengambang tergantikan dengan isak tangis.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ichigo?" Rukia menoleh ke arahku dengan airmata yang menganak sungai di wajahnya.

"Haruskah aku yang menjawab untukmu?" ujarku. "Kau harus memutuskan sendiri, Rukia."

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana?" Rukia terdengar putus asa.

"Tanya hatimu dan kau akan tahu harus bagaimana."

…

Matahari sudah muncul di ufuk timur saat aku menghentikan mobilku di depan rumah Rukia.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kujemput?" tanyaku. Tadi aku menawari Rukia untuk berangkat ke kantor bersamaku.

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu," jawabnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu." ujarku.

Rukia memberiku sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih, Ichigo." ucapnya.

"Hm," aku mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau harus segera masuk, Rukia." kataku. Aku memberi kode dengan dagu agar Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan rumahnya. Disana sudah berdiri seorang pria berambut panjang melewati bahu. Matanya tajam ke arah kami.

"_Nii-sama_!" Rukia memekik dan segera keluar dari mobil lalu berlari menuju pagar. Aku pun mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku harus menjelaskan pada Byakuya kenapa aku memulangkanmu sepagi ini," jawabku enteng seolah apa yang akan kulakukan hanyalah mengucapkan salam pada pemilik rumah.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Rukia memutar tubuhku dan mendorongku kembali ke mobil.

"Tapi…"

"Pulanglah, Ichigo. Aku akan menjelaskan pada _nii-sama_ apa yang terjadi." ujar Rukia lalu wanita itu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam pagar rumahnya. Aku memerhatikan dari jauh saat Rukia membungkuk dalam di depan Byakuya lalu keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah Byakuya sempat memberiku sebuah tatapan tajam yang langsung membuatku merinding.

…

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di basement dan bergegas menuju lift untuk naik ke apartemenku, masih ada cukup waktu dan bersiap ke kantor jika aku bergegas.

Aku baru akan menggesekkan _card key_ di pintu apartemenku saat merasakan sebuah tangan di bahuku disusul sebuah tinju di rahang kiriku.

"Brengsek kau, Kurosaki!"

Makian nyaring itu menarik minat beberapa tetanggaku yang kebetulan saat itu berada di luar apartemen mereka.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya, bukan? Kau sengaja membawa Rukia ke tempat itu supaya dia melihatku!"

Grimmjow meraih kerah bajuku siap memberiku bogem mentah lagi tapi dengan sigap seorang pria menahannya dan menariknya menjauh lalu seorang lagi membantuku berdiri.

"Baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan padaku dan aku mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Grimmjow memakiku dan aku memilih untuk diam tidak mau meladeni kemarahannya.

"Aku tahu dari dulu kau menyukai pacarku. Kau begitu menginginkannya sampai-sampai melakukan hal licik itu untuk merebutnya dariku. Kau benar-benar pria payah, Kurosaki! Dasar pengecut!"

Dua kata terakhir dari Grimmjow sukses menyulut emosiku. Aku bergerak cepat mendekati pria itu dan menyentaknya ke dinding.

"Siapa yang pengecut, hah? Aku? Kau! Kau yang pengecut. Pengecut yang bersembunyi di belakang ketulusan dan kebaikan hati Rukia."

Sekarang aku yang ditarik menjauh agar tidak lagi bisa menyerang Grimmjow.

"Kebaikan hati? Rukia itu bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Aku hampir menerjang Grimmjow hanya saja tubuhku ditahan dengan kuat oleh dua orang. Bisa kudengar mereka memintaku agar meredam emosiku.

"Lihat saja nanti, meski dia tahu sifat asliku dia tetap akan memilih bersamaku." Grimmjow berkata dengan pongahnya.

"Kau!"

Aku benar-benar geram dengan kesombongan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow melangkah mendekatiku. "Ayo kita bertaruh," tantangnya.

Tatapanku tajam menghunus Grimmjow. "Rukia tidak akan kembali padamu," ujarku penuh keyakinan.

"Benarkah? Kalau dia memilih kembali padaku bagaimana?"

Aku yakin seratus persen Rukia tidak akan kembali pada Grimmjow. "Aku akan menjauh darinya," jawabku.

Grimmjow menepuk pipiku pelan. "Baik, aku pegang kata-katamu," ujarnya seraya melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

…

Aku baru saja memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran gedung perkantoran tempat kantorku berada saat mataku menangkap sosok yang aku kenal. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam legam yang panjangnya melewati bahu, potongan rambut yang tidak lazim dipakai pria zaman sekarang apalagi seorang jaksa sepertinya. Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menghampiri pria itu.

"Mengantar Rukia, Byakuya?" sapaku.

Kakak laki-laki Rukia itu mengangguk. Pria itu mengeryit melihat lebam di pipiku tapi tidak bertanya tentang hal itu. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Rukia semalam dan mengantarnya pulang," ucapnya.

"Tidak apa, itu sudah kewajibanku." jawabku. Aku menatap Byakuya sembari menunggu kalimat lanjutan darinya, aku yakin dia menemuiku bukan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tolong jaga Rukia," pintanya. Sebelah alisku terangkat kenapa tiba-tiba sulung Kuchiki itu memintaku menjaga adiknya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Tidak kemana-mana," jawab Byakuya. "Hanya saja kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Rukia daripada aku, aku ingin kau menjaganya saat aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu."

Aku mengangguk. "Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan menjaganya."

"Terima kasih," ucap Byakuya. "Dan jauhkan Rukia dari Grimmjow," tambahnya.

Rupanya Rukia sudah menceritakan kejadian semalam pada kakaknya ini, tidak heran karena wanita itu memang selalu menceritakan segala hal pada kakak satu-satunya ini.

"Untuk yang satu itu tergantung pada Rukia. Pilihanya untuk menjauh atau tidak dari pria itu," jawabku.

Byakuya menatapku, dari keryit yang muncul di keningnya aku tahu kalau pria itu agak bingung dengan jawaban yang kuberikan. Memangnya aku harus menjawab bagaimana pilihan memang berada di tangan Rukia, aku tidak akan memaksanya melakukan apa yang tidak ia inginkan. "Kau mencintai Rukia, bukan?" tanya Byakuya.

"Dengan sepenuh hatiku," jawabku mantap.

"Lalu?"

"Rukia berhak menentukan pilihan pada siapa cintanya berlabuh, padaku, pada Grimmjow atau orang lain," jelasku.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau tapi berusahalah agar pilihan itu jatuh padamu." Byakuya menepuk bahuku pelan dan melangkah menjauh.

"Selalu," gumamku sambil menatap pria itu memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobil berwarna putih itu menjauh.

…

"Wajahmu kenapa?"

Itulah sapaan yang kuterima dari Rukia saat aku memasuki kantor.

"Aku tambah ganteng 'kan?" candaku berusaha menghilangkan kerut di kening Rukia.

"Apa itu perbuatan Grimmjow?" selidik Rukia.

Aku tersenyum kecil penanda bahwa lebam di pipiku bukanlah hal besar.

"Maaf…" ucap Rukia.

"Untuk apa? Bukan kau yang memukulku," sahutku cuek sambil merapikan barang-barang di mejaku dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardus. Karena mendapatkan promosi maka aku harus pindah ruangan. Perpindahan yang kurang menyenangkan karena aku jadi tidak bisa melihat Rukia setiap saat.

"Tapi kau terluka karena aku…" ujar Rukia lirih.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, luka ini tidak seberapa," ujarku. Mata violet Rukia meredup sepertinya ia salah menafsirkan kata-kataku.

"Maksudku…"

"Aku selalu dan selalu membuatmu terluka, Ichigo." potong Rukia cepat.

Aku menepuk puncak kepala Rukia. "Taka pa, aku kuat kok. Asalkan…"

"Asalkan…" Rukia membeo.

"Asalkan kau tersenyum. Kalau kau tersenyum rasanya semua sakit dan lukaku hilang seketika," lanjutku.

"Sejak kapan kau suka menggombal begini, tuan Kurosaki?" Rukia meninju pelan lenganku, senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum."

Wajah Rukia memerah. Melihat hal itu aku malah semakin bersemangat menggodanya.

"Kau semakin cantik dengan wajah memerah begitu, Rukia."

"Berhenti menggodaku, pak manajer." sahutnya.

"Hoi, pasangan yang disana. Ini waktunya kerja bukan waktu untuk pacaran," tegur Rangiku yang meja kerjanya tidak jauh dari kami.

"Maaf," Rukia berucap dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

"Bilang saja kau iri, Rangiku-_san_." sahutku.

"Aku iri? Tidak akan. Ginku lebih romantic darimu, Ichigo." cibir Rangiku.

"Tentu saja si sipit itu lebih romantic dariku kalau tidak mana mau kau bertahan disisinya," sahutku sambil mengangkat kardus berisi barang-barang milikku dan beranjak ke ruangan baruku.

"Gin tidak sipit."

Lamat-lamat bisa kudengar protes Rangiku tapi kubiarkan saja.

…

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan melakukan senam ringan untuk menghilangkan kekakuan tubuhku yang selama empat jam sebelumnya berkutat dengan komputer. Jam dinding di ruanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30 sore, sudah lewat setengah jam dari jam pulang kantor. Sudah tiga hari aku memegang jabatan sebagai manajer dan selama tiga hari ini begitu banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk di mejaku yang mengharuskan aku mengambil jam lembur di dua hari sebelumnya tapi sepertinya hari ini aku tidak akan lembur. Malam ini aku akan mengajak Rukia makan malam. Aku segera meraih ponselku dan menghubungi Rukia.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku setelah panggilanku tersambung.

"_Dia sudah pulang, Kurosaki. Bersamaku."_

Jemariku mengepal membentuk tinju. Aku tahu siapa pemilik suara yang berbicara denganku, Grimmjow.

"Dimana Rukia?"

"_Di sampingku, dia tidak mau bicara denganmu."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" rahangku mengeras, jantungku berpacu cepat, khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Rukia.

"_Sudah kubilang Kurosaki. Rukia pasti kembali padaku, kau kalah."_

"Berikan telponnya pada Rukia!" perintahku.

"_Tepati janjimu, menjauhlah dari Rukia."_

Tepat setelah kalimat terakhir Grimmjow sambungan terputus. Cepat kunyalakan GPS untuk mencari keberadaan Rukia. _The Green Café._ Aku segera menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil lalu bergegas menuju tempat dimana Rukia berada.

…

The Green Café :

Aku segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe. Kuedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan Rukia dan menemukan wanita itu duduk di bagian sudut kafe berhadapan dengan Grimmjow. Aku berderap ke arah mereka dan langsung meraih tangan Rukia sesampainya di samping gadis itu.

"Ichigo?"

"Ayo pulang." perintahku.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Grimmjow," sahut Rukia sambil melepas jariku dari lengannya.

"Tidak ada yang harus kau bicarakan lagi dengannya," ujarku.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini, Ichigo. Bukankah kau bilang aku harus mengambil keputusanku sendiri?"

Ya, aku memang berkata begitu tapi ternyata aku egois. Aku tidak rela jika Rukia kembali pada Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu," ujarku.

"Jangan."

Sebuah penolakan yang tidak kusangka akan kuterima dari Rukia.

"Kau pulanglah, semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tapi…"

"Pulanglah, jangan mengurusiku."

Hatiku mencelos. Bagaimana bisa Rukia mengatakan kalimat itu padaku.

"Inikah pilihanmu?" tanyaku.

Rukia diam.

"Baik, aku pergi."

Aku berbalik. Sempat kulihat senyum mengejek di wajah Grimmjow. Ya, kau pemenangnya Grimmjow dan akulah si pecundang.

…

Aku memasuki bandara internasional Tokyo sambil menarik sebuah koper kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa pakaian dan perlengkapan yang kuperlukan selama satu bulan di Boston. Sementara barang-barangku yang lain sedang menunggu di apartemen untuk diambil penyedia jasa pengangkut barang untuk diantarkan ke rumah baruku di Sapporo. Ya, setelah selesai pelatihan di Boston aku akan ke Sapporo untuk penempatan posisi baruku sebagai kepala kantor cabang di kota terbesar di pulai Hokkaido itu. Seminggu yang lalu Urahara-_san_, presiden direktur perusahaan tempatku bekerja memanggilku ke ruangannya dan menawariku posisi sebagai kepala kantor cabang di Sapporo yang langsung aku iyakan tanpa pikir panjang. Kenapa? Alasannya sudah jelas bukan, aku ingin menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Rukia. oh ya, tentang wanita itu sejak kejadian di _The Green Café_ kami jarang berbicara, hanya sesekali saling menyapa jika bertemu. Begitu kaku seperti orang asing padahal dulu kami berteman baik. Kadang kurasa Rukia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku tapi aku selalu menghindarinya, memilih menjauh karena ia pasti hanya ingin meminta maaf dan aku tidak butuh itu. Rasa sakitku tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan satu bahkan ribuan kata maaf. Aku harus menjauh dan membiarkan lukaku disembuhkan oleh waktu. dan soal kepindahanku ke Sapporo pun aku tidak memberitahunya. Toh, nantinya dia akan tahu karena pasti berita tentang hal ini sudah menyebar di kantor.

Aku menarik koperku menuju pintu keberangkatan sebelum memasuki pintu itu kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. _'Apa yang kau cari, Ichigo?'_

Aku menghela napas. Tak bisa kupungkiri aku mengharapkannya. Mengharapkannya datang walau hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Namun, harapanku hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong. Rukia tidak akan datang.

"Ichigo!"

Aku menoleh cepat dan sekali lagi harapanku terhempas jatuh. Memang ada seseorang yang memanggilku sambil berlari ke arahku tapi itu bukan Rukia melainkan Rangiku.

"Syukurlah masih sempat," kata Rangiku setelah sampai di depanku. Wanita itu masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena berlari.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ini." Rangiku menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat padaku. "Kau akan membutuhkannya selama pelatihan."

"Apa ini?" aku mengintip isi amplop itu.

"Data dan beberapa sampel. Aku lupa menyerahkannya kemarin," jelas Rangiku.

"Oh, terima kasih." ucapku sambil menyimpan amplop itu ke dalam koperku.

"Rukia tidak disini?" Rangiu celingukan.

"Eh?"

"Tidak ya? Kupikir dia mengantarmu soalnya hari ini dia tidak masuk kantor."

"Dia tidak disini" aku menggeleng.

"Begitu. Oh ya, kalian baik-baik saja 'kan?" selidik Rangiku.

"Memangnya kami kenapa?" aku balik bertanya mencoba terlihat santai saat Rangiku menanyakan hal sensitif itu.

Rangiku mengangkat bahu. "Kalian tidak seperti biasanya, apa kalian bertengkar?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kami baik-baik saja," elakku.

"Kuharap begitu. Bertengkarnya jangan lama-lama," kata Rangiku.

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak bertengkar,' ujarku.

"Kau bisa membodohi orang lain tapi aku tidak," kata Rangiku.

"Ya. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu," ucapku. "Baiklah, sekarang aku harus masuk."

Rangiku mengangguk. "Baik-baik disana dan jangan lupa mengabariku atau Gin. Kapan-kapan aku dan Gin akan main ke tempatmu."

"Aku tunggu dan cepat-cepatlah kalian menikah."

Aku berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat tertunda menuju pintu keberangkatan, sekali lagi menoleh ke Rangiku dan melambai padanya.

…

Pukul 9.30 pagi waktu Tokyo. Seharusnya pesawat yang akan membawaku ke Boston sudah berangkat sejak satu jam yang lalu tapi karena sesuatu hal yang pihak maskapai katakan sebagai 'masalah teknis' penerbanganku ditunda hingga pukul sepuluh yang artinya aku masih harus menunggu selama setengah jam lagi baru bisa menaiki pesawat dan terbang ke Boston. Aku melangkah menuju sebuah toko yang menjual kopi dan roti berpikir segelas espresso dan sebuah donat bisa menemaniku menunggu. Aku sudah berdiri di depan counter, siap memesan saat kudengar ponselku berbunyi. Tanda ada pesan masuk. Segera kurogoh saku jaketku dan mengeluarkan ponselku. Sebuah pesan gambar yang dikirimkan oleh Rangiku. Aku berlari seketika setelah melihat foto yang dikirimkan Rangiku. Tidak peduli orang-orang menatapku dengan pandangan bingung karena melihat ketergesaanku. Aku berlari keluar dari pintu keberangkatan, mataku mencari-cari sosok yang ada dalam foto yang Rangiku kirimkan. Sosok wanita mungil berambut hitam legam sebahu. Sekali lagi kuperhatikan foto yang dikirim Rangiku, foto itu diambil di depan pintu keberangkatan, di foto itu nampak Rukia sedang menangis.

'Dia menangis karena tidak sempat bertemu denganmu.'

Itu isi pesan yang dikirim bersama foto itu. Foto itu baru saja dikirim artinya kemungkinan Rukia masih disini. Tapi dimana dia? Kucoba menghubungi ponsel Rukia dan Rangiku namun hasilnya nihil kedua wanita itu tidak menjawab panggilanku.

"Sial!" tanpa sadar aku memaki. Sementara itu terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat yang akan kunaiki segera berangkat. Sekali lagi kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling berharap menemukan sosok Rukia tapi ia tidak ada disana.

"Mungkin kau dan aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi, Rukia." gumamku seraya berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke pintu keberangkatan.

…

Sapporo, tiga bulan kemudian :

Angin musim dingin kota Sapporo menyapaku, menusuk hingga ke tulang, membuatku merapatkan mantel dan syal yang kukenakan tapi dingin itu urung membuatku kembali ke kehangatan apartemenku. Aku malah terus melangkahkan kakiku di bawah hujan salju ditemani secangkir espresso hangat di tanganku.

Sudah tiga bulan aku berada di kota ini dan aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan udara dinginnya. Udara dingin yang berusaha membantuku mengikis kenangan tentang dia. Dan kurasa itu cukup membantu karena selama tiga bulan ini aku hampir tidak memikirkan tentangnya. Kubilang hampir, disaat-saat tertentu kadang aku masih mengenangnya. Mengenang wanita yang menggenggam hatiku selama bertahun-tahun.

'_Rukia, bagaimana kabarmu?'_

Susukino, disitulah aku berada sekarang menikmati pameran ukiran es dalam rangka festival salju yang memang diadakan tiap tahunnya di tempat ini. Sebenarnya ada dua tempat lain yang juga menjadi tempat festival salju yaitu Taman Odori dan Sapporo Satoland tapi aku memilih untuk datang ke Susukino. Alasannya? Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ingin ke tempat ini. Aku terus melangkah sambil sesekali berhenti untuk menikmati ukiran es yang dibuat oleh para seniman dan mengambil beberapa foto sebagai kenang-kenangan. Aku meneruskan langkahku hingga menemukan sebuah ukiran es yang langsung membuat kakiku berhenti melangkah. Bukan karena ukiran itu adalah sebuah mahakarya yang memerlukan teknik dan keahlian tingkat tinggi tapi karena ukiran itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang, seseorang yang selama tiga bulan ini bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku. Tidak ada panggilan, pesan maupun email. Kadang aku bertanya apakah akhir seperti ini yang terbaik untuk kami? Tanpa pesan tanpa kabar?

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatmu tertegun saat melihat ukiran es ini?"

'_Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?'_

Aku menoleh cepat. Mataku melebar saat menemukan sosok itu berdiri beberapa langkah dariku. Tubuhnya terbalut mantel tebal berwarna hitam dengan syal senada. Di tangannya terdapat cangkir seperti yang ada di tanganku.

"Rukia…" lirih kulafalkan namanya.

Senyuman itu menyambutku. Senyuman milik wanita yang ternyata masih sangat aku rindukan.

"Aku berharap kau tertegun karena ukiran itu mengingatkanmu padaku."

Rukia melangkah ke arahku.

"Hanya kau orang yang kukenal yang menyukai chappy," sahutku. Ternyata aku masih bisa berbicara normal dengannya.

"Itu berarti kau hanya kenal dengan sedikit orang. Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada komunitas pecinta chappy," ujar Rukia.

Kupalingkan mataku kembali menatap ukiran es berbentuk kelinci yang entah kenapa bersebelahan dengan seawood ambassador, apa senimannya tahu kalau Kuchiki bersaudara menyukai kedua ikon itu. "Terima kasih tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku tidak suka chappy." sahutku.

"Jawaban yang salah, tuan Kurosaki. Kalau kau ingin hidup bersamaku kau harus belajar menyukai chappy."

"Siapa yang…" kalimatku menggantung di udara. Aku menoleh cepat dan lagi-lagi mataku melebar. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Aku tidak mau berharap tapi harapan itu sudah terlanjur tumbuh.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri dengan chappy, Ichigo. Karena chappy adalah bagian hidupku dan kau harus menerimanya." jelas Rukia.

Aku menggeleng pelan tanda aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Rukia.

"Sepertinya udara dingin Hokkaido membekukan otakmu, Ichigo." Rukia terkikik.

Keningku berkerut, aku tidak suka Rukia menertawakanku.

Jemari Rukia terulur ke wajahku, mengarah ke keningku dan mengusap pelan kerut yang ada disana. "Ternyata aku benar-benar merindukanmu bahkan kerutan di keningmu ini juga," ujarnya lirih.

"Kalau kau merindukanku kenapa tidak sekalipun menghubungiku selama tiga bulan ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ingin pikiranku teralihkan."

Sebelah alisku terangkat. Teralihkan? Dari apa? Dari kekasihmu, Grimmjow? Tiba-tiba kesadaran itu menyeruak, menyulut kemarahanku. Mengingatkanku bahwa Rukia sudah memilih Grimmjow bukan aku.

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang sekarang?"

Nada dingin dalam suaraku membuat Rukia menarik jarinya. Membuatku kehilangan kehangatan dari jemari lentik itu.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Rukia.

Aku bergeming. Tidak bisa berucap kalau aku sudah memaafkannya karena pada kenyataannya rasa sakit itu masih ada.

"Kau berhak marah padaku," bibir itu berucap lirih. "Aku sudah terlalu menyakitimu, mengecewakanmu. Tapi bisakah beri aku satu kesempatan, kesempatan untuk dimaafkan?"

"Bukan salahmu, aku yang memilih. Dan jika aku terluka karena pilihanku…" aku menghela napas. "Itu deritaku."

Sepasang telapak tangan Rukia menangkup wajahku. "Maaf…" ucapnya. "Dan terima kasih."

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku, terima kasih karena sudah terluka untukku, terima kasih karena selalu berada disampingku bahkan di saat terburukku, terima kasih karena sudah mau menungguku meski tidak ada kepastian dariku, terima kasih…"

"Cukup, Rukia. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah," ujarku menghentikan aliran kalimat Rukia.

"Kau memang salah."

"Eh?"

"Pindah ke Sapporo tanpa memberitahuku." jari-jari Rukia mencubit kedua belah pipiku.

"A…a…aduh!" aku mengaduh sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Rukia baru melepaskanku setelah ia puas mencubit pipiku. Aku menatapnya sambil mengelus-elus pipiku yang sakit dan memerah.

"Lain kali jangan pergi diam-diam begitu," wajah cantik Rukia cemberut.

"Aku tidak pergi diam-diam lagipula kupikir kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi," kata-kataku langsung membuat wajah Rukia mendung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu?" tanyanya lirih.

"Saat kau lebih memilih bersama Grimmjow dan menyuruhku pergi, saat itu aku tahu itulah keputusanmu. Kau lebih memilih bersama Grimmjow jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengharapkanmu dan untuk itu aku harus menjauh. Jika masih disisimu aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu." jelasku.

"Apa kau berhasil?"

Aku menelengkan kepala.

"Apa kau berhasil melupakanku?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Ternyata kau begitu sulit dilupakan."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lupakan aku." pinta Rukia.

"Mau menyiksaku, Rukia?" aku tertawa sumbang.

Rukia menggeleng. "Kau salah tentang pilihanku, Ichigo. Aku tidak memutuskan untuk kembali pada Grimmjow, aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya." ujarnya lalu wanita itu mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat padaku. "Hari itu aku menyuruhmu pergi karena aku ingin menguji diriku, apa aku sanggup melepaskan Grimmjow jika kau tidak lagi disisiku, tidak lagi memberiku kekuatan untuk bertahan. Dan ternyata aku bisa, aku sanggup melepaskannya dan bangun dari keterpurukan."

"Itu sebabnya kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, kau yang menghindariku. Setiap kali aku ingin bicara kau selalu mengelak dan akhirnya kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Jahat sekali kau, Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia meninju lenganku.

"Aku…"

"Tapi sudahlah, kurasa ini juga tidak mudah untukmu. Kau pasti sangat merindukanku, iya 'kan?"

"Kau tahu benar apa jawabannya Rukia," sahutku dan jawaban itu membuat senyum terkembang di bibir Rukia.

"Maukah kau bersamaku, Ichigo?" Rukia meraih kedua tanganku. Aku memandangi jemariku yang digenggam erat Rukia lalu perlahan pandanganku naik hingga mata kami bertemu. "Maukah kau menjagaku, mencintaiku dan berbagi kehidupan denganku seumur hidupmu?" Rukia kembali berkata.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Apa itu lamaran?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu," jawab Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai lamaran karena aku yang akan melamarmu," tegasku.

"Terserah padamu," Rukia memberiku sebuah senyuman. Lalu aku meraihnya ke dalam dekapanku, memeluknya erat, menjaganya agar selalu berada disisiku.

"Oh ya, Ichigo." pelan kudengar suara Rukia.

"Hn."

"Apa ukiran es ini bisa dibawa pulang?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Rukia membuatku merenggangkan pelukanku hingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" perasaanku tidak enak.

"Ukiran ini bagus sekali jadi aku ingin menyimpannya di rumah," jawab Rukia sambil melepas pelukanku dan melangkah mendekati patung berbentuk chappy itu.

"Ekh?"

"Bolehkan?" Rukia menatapku dengan mata violetnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak." jawabku tegas. "Jangan minta yang macam-macam, Rukia." kuraih tangan Rukia dan segera menyeretnya menjauh.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia menyentak tangannya dari tanganku.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Rukia. Kau tahu pasti kita tidak mungkin membawa pulang ukiran es itu." ujarku.

Rukia memberengut. Kadang aku lupa kalau dibalik sikap dewasa yang ditunjukkan Rukia tersembunyi sifat kekanakan yang sangat menyusahkan seperti yang ditunjukkannya sekarang ini.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikanmu boneka chappy yang besar," janjiku.

"Benarkah?" mata Rukia berbinar-binar.

"Iya, aku janji."

"Terima kasih, Ichigo." Rukia langsung memelukku.

"Iya, sekarang ayo kita mencari kedai makanan aku sudah lapar," ujarku.

"Siap, bos." sahut Rukia.

Sekali lagi kuraih tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Ichigo…" Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan aku pun terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku. Semoga dia tidak berubah pikiran tentang ukiran es itu.

Tiba-tiba Rukia menarik syal yang kupakai dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibirku lalu ia berbisik.

"_Aishiteru_, Kurosaki Ichigo."

…

**Fin**

…

* * *

Haloooooo! Ann disini, apa kabar kalian para reader sekalian?

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada reader sekalian yang sudah merelakan waktu dan pulsa internet kalian yang berharga untuk membaca fic ini sampai akhir, semoga kalian menyukainya…

Lalu untuk **Lya Awlya** yang udah minta dibikinin fic ini, semoga suka dengan fic ini, saya bikinnya susah payah loh ampe nggak tidur selama tujuh hari tujuh malam #plak! Bo'ong ding! Hehehe…

And spesial buat **Rizky**, seorang sider yang udah rela jadi teman sms-an saya, dengerin curhatan saya bahkan di tengah malam sekalipun terima kasih banyak ya, fic ini bisa publish karena kamu juga…

Terakhir, saya ingin minta maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah dan menyinggung reader sekalian selama interaksi kita di dunia maya. Saya sama sekali tidak memaksudkan hal itu tapi yang namanya manusia tidak pernah lepas dari yang namanya salah dan khilaf. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan saya.

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
